Betrayal
by Kasune
Summary: A death in the family throws the girls routines for a loop, but do they have time to adjust when a familiar face shows up in Townsville again?
1. Prologue

(I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. Enjoy.)

**Prologue**

"Is she ready?"

"Almost." One of the scientists replied. "We're just waiting for her to sta-" His head was lopped off before he could finish.

"Oh my God!" Another scientist shouted. "Jerry!"

"Don't worry. You'll join him soon enough."

"What? No!" The scientists started trying to escape the lab, only to find the doors jammed.

Blood splashed upon the walls.

---

It was odd to see her in black, with no other color on her clothes. Even her hair was hidden, tied up under the hat she was wearing. Her eyes, the only chance at color today, were closed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her sister stood close by, similarly draped in black, though she had opted for a simple red bow for her hair instead of a hat. She refused to cry, her eyes totally pink from rubbing.

Their father stood above them, holding their stepmother. She wept uncontrollably. He could no longer cry.

A girl with brown hair stood on the other side of the grave. She just looked down, not believing this was really happening. It just wasn't possible.

Finally, a boy with thick glasses was the last person in the circle, his nose threatening to run. He couldn't cry, but not because he didn't want to.

No one else could be bothered to come.

It was a small grave, no more than a foot in any direction. Not that it needed to be. Without a body, the grave was only a formality. One of the sisters lowered a small box in which a green blanket was housed into the grave.

Before they left, they set up the headstone:

Here Lies

Buttercup Betty Utonium

A True Hero

1998-2008

---

Ace Dupopulis was a rational man. Rarely did he let his anger get the best of him. He could make plans with the best of them. And he knew when to cut his losses. But love could make a man do crazy things. So could power. And Ace could never decide which he wanted, often tossing one for the other. He lost he best chance many years ago, and now there was no hope of regaining it. "Boys, my Puff has fellen." He said, setting his cards face down. "I say we exact vengeance.

"B-but Bossssss!" Snake started, sinking into a hiss. "Ssshe wasss jussst a Powerpuff Girl. Why should we do anything for her?"

"Cuz I said so." Ace sneared. "Whatsa matter? You chicken?" He looked around at the gang. "Fine. Let's make a bet of it. If I win this hand, you all help me in this."

"Big Billy fold!"

"Ay, me too."

A raspberry filled the air, causing Ace to smile.

"What if I win?" Snake asked, stealing Ace's grin.

Ace studied his friends face. "You can be the gang leader." His grin came back at the look on Snake's face.

After a few minutes of thinking, Snake smiled. "I'm in." He said, setting down three kings.

Ace scowled, standing up. "Guess I'm doing this alone." He started to walk to the shack door.

"As gang leader, I say no Gangrene can help the Powerpuff's in any matter."

Ace shrugged. "Guess I'm not a Gangrene anymore." He said, leaving the shack.

---

Checking her watch for the thirtieth time, the red head scowled. "He's late. I am so gonna fire him." She had long ago ditched the 'fake' tiara and favored a yellow shirt and purple jeans over the golden gowns she used to wear. Much more versatile.

"Hey, Princess!" A gruff voice called out. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Beat it, Mitch." She scowled, crossing her arms. "I don't want to deal with you."

"Aw. Why do you have to act like that?"

"I'm good at it. Now shoo, go away."

"Guh, I was gonna ask you out."

Princess groaned, then assumed what she hoped was an excited expression, clasping her hands together. "Does that mean I can be one of your many girlfriends?"

"Is that a yes?"

Her face dropped into a scowl. "Go suck on a railroad spike." She smiled as the limo pulled up. She climbed in, shouting at the driver. "You're late!"

---

The lab was no longer neat and pristine. Blood painted the walls and corpses littered the floor. In the middle of the room, a tank stood tall. Inside, a girl floated, a tubed mask over her mouth.

Her eyes flew open, purple in hue.


	2. Listen to the Rain

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls

---

(A/N: This chapter was fun to write. That's it. Have fun.)

---

**Chapter One – Listen to the Rain**

---

The hat came off easiest, dropped next to the door. She didn't care at the moment. She struggled with her hair for a moment before pulling it out of the bun it had been tied into. She flopped down lazily on the bed.

Beedle, beedle, beedle.

Beedle, beedle, beedle.

She groaned as she reached for the cell phone and lifted it upwards so she could see who was calling her. Recognizing the name, she smiled lazily, flipping the phone open. "Hey."

"Hey, babe. Wanna go catch a flick?"

Bubbles frowned. "No, not today." She sighed. _I was just at my sister's funeral._ "Maybe next week?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line. "Yeah…okay. I'll catch you later then."

She smiled again as she said goodbye, closing the phone. Bubbles lay her head down on her pillow, listening as a raindrop hit her window.

---

Mitch scowled as he hung up, already thumbing through his contacts. "Hey, Mary. You free tonight? Wanna catch a flick?" He just wasn't used to being told no.

---

A gold mask with a purple visor was discarded on the lab floor. Not far off, a chest plate lay abandoned. Princess had only got a foot further before she collapsed, gasping for air as sweat poured down her face.

"There seems to be a problem with the suit overheating." A mechanical voice stated.

"I'm…aware…of that…" The red head gasped, reaching over her chest to unlatch the arms of her suit. "How…do…I fix…it…"

"Decrease the amount of armor."

"Too dan…gerous." She said as she freed herself from the upper part of her armor. She lay on her back again to regain her breath. "Un…acceptable…."

"Maybe we could attach an air conditioner to your back."

"I'd never be able to move." She finally said as she sat up, undoing the latches on the leggings. "Next?"

"You're barely able to move now. Scrap the suit and live the life of a normal heiress."

"I'm not ready to have sex yet, much less do it on camera." She stood up as she freed herself from the armor, now only the black body suit that kept her from actually touching the metal. She sniffed at her shoulder, wincing at the smell. "Put together a list of possible solutions." She unzipped the suit, discarding it in a similar fashion to the armor. "Have the kitchen prepare dinner. Maybe that fish we had last week, white wine. I'm going to take a bath."

"You're sixteen."

"I live in an armory." She smiled, grabbing a towel as she left the room. "I don't think the drinking age is even part of the question."

---

Elmer sat at his desk, lost in his thoughts. The room was a mess, clutter heaven. Buttercup had liked it that way. The unfinished love letter lay on the edge of the desk, it's sides covered in dry glue. He'd almost thrown it away, and it would never be received.

Empty glue bottles lay in a corner, only accompanied by a half finished project, glue laid on it haphazardly. Two names in green were written in a corner.

He had been offered a new partner. He declined.

He moaned, his head landing on the desk. "Buttercup…"

---  
'Award for Academic Excellence'

'Spelling Bee Champion – 1999'

'Spelling Bee Champion – 2000'

'2001 Townsville Chess Tournament – First Place'

'2002 Townsville Chess Tournament – First Place'

'2003 Townsville Chess Tournament – Second Place'

Blossom scowled, turning away from the trophy case. Why did she stop looking? Bad memories there. Her eyes floated over to the file cabinet where they kept all the old papers. She started pulling them out, looking at headlines.

'Townsville Saved!'

'Mojo Manhandled!'

'Princess Pummeled!'

'Wuzzit Fuzzy!?'

'Museum Salvaged!'

She tossed the paper to the floor. "Stupid."

"Honey?" A soft voice asked, flicking on the light. "Are you…alright?"

She turned her head to see Sandra standing behind her. "Yes, mom." She said with a forced smile.

"Why did you-"

"They never cared." Blossom lied, bending down to pick up the paper. "No matter what we did, no matter how hard we tried, they never cared."

"Don't say that, Blossom." She replied, a worried looking crossing her face.

Putting the papers back, Blossom huffed. "Even if it's true?" Before she could get an answer, the doorbell rang. The red head lifted off the ground, zooming out of the room. "I've got it." She set down beside the door, pulling it open slowly.

On the other side stood Robyn, her eyes only half open, her hair a mess. "Hey, Blossy. Buttercup back yet?"

Blossom scowled at her fellow teenager, sniffing at the air. "Are you high?"

"I wouldn't say I make a kite jealous. Seriously, is she back yet?"

The red head groaned. "You were at her funeral with us this morning."

"Does that really mean anything?"

"It means she's dead!"

"No she isn't. And she needs to hurry. Tonight is our night with Mary Jane."

Blossom reached forward and poked Robyn's forehead. "I'm telling you, Buttercup is dead."

"It's not possible." The brunette said with a smile. "She's Buttercup. If she was really dead, half the city would have crumbled with her." She shook her head and turned to walk away. "When she shows, tell her there's a blunt waiting for her."

Blossom scowled again. "If she can't?"

"It'll still be there tomorrow."

Blossom watched her walk away. She stuck her hand out, catching a raindrop, then turned inside to look into the house. "I'm going out for a while!" She yelled, pulling the door shut before she burst off into the air.

---

"I'm such an idiot." Ace mumbled as he walked through the grass, a rope wrapped over his shoulder. Leaving the gang had been incredibly stupid.

The volcano loomed above him as he ventured further into the no-man's-land of Townsville Park. He stopped as he reached it's base.

A raindrop kissed his cheek.

He unshouldered the rope, letting the hook on the end hang. Eyeing the distance up, he started whirling the hook around, letting it fly upwards, After hearing it hit something, he tugged on it to make sure it was secure. He put his foot on the volcano as another raindrop landed on his shoulder.

Then he started up the side of the volcano.

He was halfway up when the rain started to fall in full force. He wrapped the rope around himself, silently thanking Sedusa as he continued to pull himself upwards.

Finally reaching the landing that was Mojo's door step, he hopped over and rang the doorbell. He straightened his vest as he waited for an answer. Ace was soaked from head to toe and only getting wetter.

The mechanical door slid open, a yellow light pouring out upon Ace. "Why are you standing outside the domicile that is my home, in which I, Mojo Jojo, live?" A chimpanzee draped in purple cloth stood just inside the door.

Ace looked down, a grin plastered on his face. "I came to ask a favor."

"I don't see why I should grant a Gangrene any favor that must be fulfilled by me."

"I'm not a Gangrene anymore."

"The distinction matters not." Ace's grin fled quickly. "You are still a human I do not plan on helping for I see no reason that I should help you." Mojo looked down to see the hanging rope. "Why did you not use the stairs to ascend up the volcano to this observatory that acts as my home?"

"They looked broken."

"That is precisely the point. I never have to entertain guest which may try to visit me in my home."

"That is quite an interesting perception. Maybe I could come inside so that we could discuss it further?"

"You are wet, soaked, and overall drenched. Why would I allow you to enter the place in which I lay my head, and call home?"

"Because I am also cold and if I pass out, I won't be able to hear your fascinating ideas." Ace finished with a weak smile.

Mojo scowled at the man, then motioned for him to step inside. "Wait right here, in this spot. I must grab you a towel with which to dry off and otherwise not be wet." The chimpanzee walked further into the sanctuary.

---

The girl closed her eyes again after looking around. The lab outside the tank was a mess, blood already drying on the walls. A single monitor was beeping. Her eyes flew open, glowing purple.

The tank shattered outwards.

She dropped to the bottom of the tank, her eyes no longer glowing. She yanked the masque away from her mouth. Yellow liquid spouted out, hitting her in the mouth before flailing around, spurting liquid at the floor. She spit out some of the liquid, wiping it off of her mouth where it hit her.

She scanned the room. Bodies were just lying everywhere, some ripped apart beyond recognition. She tried asking hello, but couldn't make a sound. It made her mad that they were ignoring her regardless of her inability to speak. Her eyes narrowed, glowing again, and one of the bodies bounced away, spreading more blood across the floor.

_You are naked._

She looked around in shock, trying to find the source of the non noise. Her eyes dimmed while she looked. Then she noticed the bodies again. She looked down at herself. The pink just went on, but all these bodies were different colors. She feared it meant something significant.

_Here._

The girl turned around again, this time seeing the wall open, a panel pushing forward a set of armor. She stepped forward, avoiding the glass. As she did so, a red mist floated above her into the vents.


End file.
